(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes dryer and, more specifically, to a clothes dryer for supplying heated air to a drying chamber to dry clothes placed in the drying chamber.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
It is proposed in using a clothes dryer to supply to clothes in a drying chamber, specific agents, such as static electricity erasing agent for preventing dried clothes from generating static electricity, a rinse for softening clothes, an aromatic for applying a nice smell to the clothes, etc. for a good result of the dried clothes.
To supply an agent to the drying chamber, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 124493/1983 proposes use of an ultrasonic oscillator, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 133300/1983 proposes use of a pump. However, there is the possibility that the agent remaining in the pump can solidify and, therefore, any agent can no longer be supplied through the pump; and there is also the disadvantage that when the constitution of the machine becomes complex, the manufacturing costs become prohibitive.